VIÉNDOTE DORMIR
by kate goddess
Summary: Sonfic. El primero que publico. Seiya recordará los momentos mas difíciles de ser un caballeros, pero se verá recompensado al ver a la mujer de sus sueños durmiendo a su lado. Mala para el summary


**VIÉNDOTE DORMIR**

Sintió una brisa ligera enfriando su cuerpo. Abriendo sus ojos despacio, comprendió que no tenía mantas en su cuerpo que lo protegieran del frío, e inmediatamente asumió que la mujer que estaba a su lado las había tirado hacia ella mientras dormían. Riéndose entre dientes, él miró la ventana de la habitación que estaba abierta, mientras entraba una brisa nocturna.

Ella le había dicho una vez: "Las cosas tienden a ponerse bastante calientes cuando estamos solos en la habitación". Aquello era sólo un chiste, pero desde entonces ellos dejaban la ventana abierta. Él se dio la vuelta entonces y comprendió que ella había robado las mantas durante su sueño.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing/**_Yo podría quedarme despierto para oírle respirar simplemente

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping/**_Mirando la sonrisa mientras duermes.

_**While you're far away and dreaming/**_Mientras estas lejos y soñando

Sonriendo ligeramente, Seiya miró Saori mientras dormía a su lado. Aunque ella había robado las mantas inconscientemente, la mayoría de ellos se había caído en el suelo y sólo una porción pequeña estaba cubriéndola. Seiya no podría ayudar pero podría permitirle a sus ojos vagar libremente alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella llevaba una camisa de dormir de seda blanca sin mangas que expuso su espalda y la mayoría de sus piernas.

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender/**_ Yo podría gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición _  
__**I could stay lost in this moment forever/**_ Yo podría quedarme perdido para siempre en este momento _  
__**Well, every moment spent with you/**_ Cada momento gastado contigo _  
__**Is a moment I treasure**_Es un momento que yo valoro

Seiya extendió la mano para quitar los mechones de pelo que parcialmente cubrían la cara de Saori y miró fijamente sus rasgos angelicales, bañados por la luz de la luna, y acarició su cara con el toque más ligero, no queriendo despertarla. Él arrastró las yemas de sus dedos suavemente en las mejillas de Saori, mientras su dedo pulgar rozó encima de sus hermosos labios. Cerrando sus ojos, intentó capturar ese momento en su memoria. Si había una cosa que había aprendido en la vida, era el no gastar ningún momento, porque podría ser el último. Sobre todo para ellos dos.

Durante mucho tiempo, no aprovechó los momentos que tenía con ella, porque tenia miedo. Miedo de amarla como la amaba, o peor aún, que ella no lo amase. Muchas veces él se sentía derrotado, pero la esperanza de verla de nuevo era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando. Por eso no se atrevía a decir lo que estaba en su corazón. Hasta que una noche lo cambió todo y ella correspondió a su amor.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes/**_ Yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos _  
__**I don't wanna fall asleep/**_ Yo no quiero dormirme _  
__**'Cause I'd miss you, baby/ **_Poque te extrañaria_  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_ Y yo no quiero extrañar nada

Sus manos fueron bajando, hasta explorar el contorno de su cuello, uno de sus lugares favoritos. En ese momento demostró su amor con pequeños besos en su cuello, perdiéndose en ella y embriagándose con su olor. Mientras acariciaba su cuello, su mente flotó a la noche dónde Saori se acuchillaba con una daga dorada para descender al Infierno y enfrentar a Hades. Estuvo muy cerca de morir. Ese momento comprendió que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, podría llegar el un día dónde nunca mas la viera y nunca tendría la oportunidad de confesarle lo que sentía. Desde ese momento había tomado una decisión, le diría lo que sentía cuando la batalla terminara. La batalla terminó, pero él tuvo la oportunidad de decirle tan pronto. La herida causada por la espada de Hades lo había dejado en un estado vegetativo, incapaz para hacer algo, incapaz de hablar y decirle que la amaba, la amaba mas que a su propia vida. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos castaños mientras recordaba esos momentos del pasado, pero sus pensamientos volvieron allí, al presente, a ese presente donde ella era suya sólo suya.

_**'Cause even when I dream of you/**_Porque cuando yo sueño contigo _  
__**The sweetest dream would never do/ **_Es el más dulce sueño que nunca tendría _  
__**I'd still miss you, baby/**_ Yo todavía te extrañaría _  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing/**_ Y yo no quiero extrañar nada

Todavía recordando los eventos que los llevaron estar finalmente juntos, Seiya evocó la batalla contra Artemis. Una vez más, su amor y devoción lo llevaron a perseguir a Saori. A pesar del dolor físico insoportable que sentía al luchar por una maldición que Hades le había proferido, y los enemigos por el camino, él la localizó finalmente, y ella lo saludó con un abrazo caluroso. Seiya nunca olvidaría lo bueno que se sentía tener sus brazos alrededor de él ese día. Y en ese momento le dijo que todo lo que él hacía era por Saori, la mujer. Las batallas mortales acabaron y al fin, ellos resultaron victoriosos, vivos y enamorados.

El ayuno de los pensamientos de Seiya se remitieron a los últimos 2 años, a lo que era ahora, y a la mujer de sus sueños que dormía a su lado.

_**Lying close to you/**_ Quedando cerca de tí _  
__**Feeling your heart beating/ **_Sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón_  
__**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming/**_ Preguntándome que estás soñando _  
__**Wondering if it's me you're seeing/**_ Y yo estoy preguntándome lo si estás viéndome._  
__**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together/**_ Entonces yo beso tus ojos doy gracias a Dios porque estemos juntos _  
__**And I just wanna stay with you/**_ Y yo solo quiero quedarme contido _  
__**In this moment forever, forever and ever/**_ En este momento por siempre y para siempre

Él se apoyó y plantó tiernos besos por su cara y resbaló su mano a lo largo del brazo izquierdo de Saori, mientras memorizaba cada contorno, cada textura. Cuando alcanzó su mano, sus dedos buscaron el anillo de bodas en su dedo anular. De repente, los dedos de ella envolvieron los de él. Seiya buscó y vio la más dulce sonrisa en la cara de Saori, sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes/**_ Yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos _  
__**I don't wanna fall asleep/**_ Yo no quiero dormirme _  
__**'Cause I'd miss you, baby/ **_Poque te extrañaria_  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_ Y yo no quiero extrañar nada

_**'Cause even when I dream of you/**_Porque cuando yo sueño contigo _  
__**The sweetest dream would never do/ **_Es el más dulce sueño que nunca tendría _  
__**I'd still miss you, baby/**_ Yo todavía te extrañaría _  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing/**_ Y yo no quiero extrañar nada

"Hmmm… hola Seiya…" ella abrió sus ojos despacio, permitiendo que la luz de la luna se reflejara en sus ojos azules profundos.

"Hola, mi ángel," Seiya contestó, mientras llevaba su mano a sus labios, plantando un beso en ella.

_**I don't wanna miss one smile/ **_Yo no quiero extrañar una sonrisa  
_**I don't wanna miss one kiss/ **_Yo no quiero extrañar un beso  
_**Well, I just wanna be with you/ **_Yo solo quiero estar contigo  
_**Right here with you, just like this/**_Aquí contigo, simplemente así  
_**I just wanna hold you close/ **_Yo solo quiero sostenerte  
_**Feel your heart so close to mine/**_Sintiendo tu corazón cerca del mío  
_**And just stay here in this moment**_Y sólo estnado aquí en este momento  
_**For all the rest of time/**__P_ara todo el resto de tiempo

Él sonrió, mientras seguía girando el anillo alrededor del dedo de la mano de su amada. "Te desperté?"

"Claro, genio." Ella se rió entre dientes, mientras se estiraba perezosamente. Antes de que él pudiera disculparse, ella continuó. "Debes hacer eso más seguido. No puedo pensar en otra manera mejor de despertarme." Sus manos acariciaron los hombros desnudos de su amado, mientras se movía más para alcanzar su cara. "Pero por qué te despertase?"

"Estaba sintiendo algo de frío, me desperté y vi que alguien me había robado las cobijas…" Le decía sonriendo tímidamente, mientras tocaba ligeramente la cara de Saori.

"Uppss… ". Saori sonrió abiertamente y posó sus manos encima de su pecho desnudo. "Entonces quizá deba darte algo de calor." Había un brillo travieso en sus ojos que le dijeron a él que sería algo bueno.

"Ahora ésa sería una idea excelente." Seiya sonrió perversamente, mientras alcanzaba la cintura de Saori llevándola hacia él. "Ven aquí." Saori se rió y posó sus dedos en el pelo desobediente de su caballero. Cuando se soltó del abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Saori, llevó una de sus manos a su nuca acercándola a su rostro y posando sus labios en los de ella, dándole un beso donde le demostraba todo ese amor que sentía por ella, por su diosa, por su mujer.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes/**_ Yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos _  
__**I don't wanna fall asleep/**_ Yo no quiero dormirme _  
__**'Cause I'd miss you, baby/ **_Poque te extrañaria_  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_ Y yo no quiero extrañar nada

_**'Cause even when I dream of you/**_Porque cuando yo sueño contigo _  
__**The sweetest dream would never do/ **_Es el más dulce sueño que nunca tendría _  
__**I'd still miss you, baby/**_ Yo todavía te extrañaría _  
__**And I don't wanna miss a thing/**_ Y yo no quiero extrañar nada

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora**

Hola! Este es el primer fic que publico. No digo el primero que escribo porque esta idea no es mia, le pertenece a KatrinaHighKick, pero me pareció tan bonito y romántico que decidí pedirle permiso a su autora para traducirlo al español y publicarlo.

Título origina.: Watching you slepp

La canción es 'Don't wanna miss a thing' de Aerosmith. Es una canción muy bonita.

Los personajes no son mios….. y etc, ya ustedes saben lo que sigue.

Dejen Reviews, y pronto tendrán una historia de mi autoria.

Sayonara... XD


End file.
